


Fifty Shades of Genji

by ScarlettShana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Winston should read Fifty Shades of Grey, no Nsfw, one of Genji's ex, real-life story (kinda), really awkward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettShana/pseuds/ScarlettShana
Summary: Winston bought an very interesing book: "Fifty Shades of Genji.





	Fifty Shades of Genji

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write the reaction of Shimada bros on this book. Inspired by this fan art (https://cs7062.userapi.com/c636630/v636630160/5b494/bQdsSXyc7cY.jpg). I'm sorry, but I cant find the artist.

 Winston with half-open month was sitting on armchair by a computer monitor and was reading a book “Fifty Shades of Genji”. Because of shocking descriptions he couldn’t hear Athena. He even didn’t notice that Shimada brothers came to him. Until the cold cyborg’s arm touched him.

 Winston jumped up from fright, dropped the book and turned to brothers.

“We just came from the mission” said Hanzo. “Mccree needs…”

 He saw, that Winston had dropped the book, and pointed it.

“What is that?’

“N-nothing” Winston quickly grabbed the book, hid behind the monitor and adjusted his glasses.

 His embarrassing behavior wasn’t suspicious. Genji had told to Hanzo, that Winston is social awkward.

“”Fifty Shades of Genji”” said Athena. “By Sakere Shimizu. Description about sex life of Genji Shimada”

“WHAT?!” screamed Genji. “Someone wrote the book about me?!”

“Your ex” sighed Hanzo.

“You… You know her?!”

“You used to date with her. 12 years ago and… Winston, what is that book doing here?”

 He hesitated, afraid to answer. But he knew that he should to say something.

“I was told that is thriller” said leader.

“You should have asked me” said Athena with tired voice.

“I’m sorry that is so… all at once. I thought that it was a book about another Genji”

“O God!” groaned Genji because of horror. “I need to see Zenyatta”

 He ran away, trying not to cry.

 Hanzo understood that his brother began to feel the body crisis again. He really needs Zenyatta’s help.

“Athena, show me Sakere Shimizu” said Hanzo.

 The monitor showed the photo of full woman with age-old wrinkles and lush hair, wearing black kimono.

“She became so old” noticed Hanzo with calm voice. “Athena, give me her number”

“What are you going to do?” asked Winston.

“I’ll solve the problem with copyrights” said Hanzo and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and sweet comments)
> 
> My Tumblr - http://newscarlettshana.tumblr.com/  
> My YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-FK7MTdv2imzq_9R3aTJFg


End file.
